Embers
by Aphrodisiomania
Summary: Ignis and Hikari's first night as betrothed coupling. Rated M for sexual content; Ok, it's kind of mostly smutty. Hope you enjoy!
1. Strain

"Tee-hee, now you can consummate your love!" Collin said with a flourish. "Consummate?" The question thundered from the god's mouth. Hikari felt a blush rising from her cheeks. No sooner had he said it the little sprites all giggled and disappeared.

_Great way to leave me hanging, guys_, Hikari thought to herself. She looked warily over to her recently-betrothed. Her knees were jelly. His first kiss had been brief, but his strong, soft lips had met hers tenderly, even if it was half-assed on his part to please the sprites, it left her feeling like a giddy schoolgirl. Now the issue of such an intimate act had already come into the foreground, she worried at what he might say to her.

He was blazing, seemingly lost in thought. If he noticed her, he didn't pay any heed to her gaze for a few agonizing minutes. Finally he turned to her, alight with what Hikari perceived as irritation. He said nothing, but vanished as quickly as his sprites into nothing.

She stood still for a few moments. Her heart dropped, but she tried to hold herself together. _What did you expect, you stupid girl? He's a god. You already knew he wasn't going to sweep you off your damn feet_. She brought a hand to her furrowed brow in frustration. Tears gathered in her eyes and fell in large beads in front of her.

_All that I've worked for... No, it was never promised to me that I would get anything more from Ignis than he ever stated. He had been honest in suggesting that marriage with him would not be like that of mortal men._ It was true. Still hot globules of water rained from her face at the altar, HIS alter! She wished someone would slap her, help snap her out of this moment of self-pity.

After what moments seemed like eternity in the silent disharmony of her heart, she pulled herself together and wiped the remaining tears from her face and turned to leave. She took a few steps forward, then turned back to look. She didn't expect to see anything, and didn't. A small breeze swept past her and she turned back around to carefully make her way down the steps.

At the base, she took some of the warm water of the spring and washed her face. She only wished she could get out of the bridal gown sooner. She took a quick look at her reflection, bleary eyes met her own. The sun was setting over the horizon; she didn't want to be here after dark. She nodded to herself as if in determination and stepped into the portal that would take her to town.

She was glad most of the stores were closed at this hour; it meant she didn't have to meet anyone's stare or provide any explanations as to her downtrodden appearance. Everyone in town knew she was getting married, but to whom the marriage was with was kept secret, expect from her closest friend, Kotomi. It was an awkward thing to tell someone: "I'm marrying an immortal being." Every time she was given the opportunity to say it, her voice caught in her throat.

She laughed bitterly now at her naive excitement at the prospect. The reality wore down on her quickly, but she refused to be angry with him. She iterated to herself that it was she who had pursued him, not the other way around, even though she felt betrayed regardless.

She trudged through her yard slowly, and stopped to look back toward the mountain that held him. The evening air was cool on her arms, she crossed them in an effort to warm up. The peak seemed far removed from her now, the wedding at this point seemed surreal. She clutched at the doorknob, and let her body weight push the door open.


	2. Lovers

The moment Hikari opened the door she knew he was there. No lights were left on but a red glow pervaded the interior as the door peeled back. Shock shook her; she didn't know what to think. He was standing beside her bed, turned toward her. His sharp, slanted eyes caught hers immediately. She coughed and turned around quickly to close the door and slide off her shoes in an attempt to look away for a moment to steel herself. She could feel his stare even without looking. The door creaked shut, and she turned slowly to face him.

A shiver ran down her spine as he issued a wordless gesture for her to move forward. No sooner had she taken a tentative step her body seemed to lose mass, and her feet lifted slightly from the floor as she slid toward him against her control. She stopped when she was arm's reach in front of him. Even with her floating an inch above the ground, he was considerably larger than her. She swallowed. Before allowing her a word, he started:

"The conditions of our marriage arrangement have been met Hikari," he said coolly, "but humans generally assume another tradition, do they not?" She felt it was a rhetorical question so she didn't presume to answer. He resumed. "I have considered that for tonight, Hikari, I will offer you what no other human has received: A physical manifestation of my intimacy, I can make you feel as no one ever has or could. Do you accept this gift?"

Hikari faltered to consider what he had said to her, though time held little consequence to the god. Her body had already made its choice. The minute he stated the proposal, a warm sensation flooded her body, craving his touch. But she struggled with her thoughts, trying to weigh in a decision. _He's asking if I want to have sex with him, right? Right, of course he is. This is what you wanted, isn't it? Yes but not this way! He's so cavalier, expecting I'll just fall into his arms. But hell, who wouldn't, he's beautiful and willing; better to say yes before he changes his fickle mind._ His burning eyes did not leave hers as she contemplated. She opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it and gave one curt nod instead. A hint of a smile flickered on his face for a bird's heartbeat.

"Naturally," he said. His arms extended over her, and before Hikari could protest, her wedding dress had singed above the breasts, not burning her but floating softly to the ground as dust. His hands descended, leaving the dress in ashes as he moved. He swept over her arms, her gloves falling away, and then moved to her chest.

"Stop!" she called out before any more of her body was exposed, his hands halted right above her breasts. The absurdity of the moment almost made her laugh if it hadn't been that Ignis was slow-burning her dress to cinders beneath her. "My dress is ruined now!"

"Were you planning on _using_ it again?" he asked with a knife-like brow raised.

"Well, no, of course not! But, it holds significance regardless," she declared.

"I see. But what is done is done; do not concern yourself with it. I will give you much more to remember than a dress." The promise in his statement made her breath quicken, and she held her mouth shut as he resumed his removal of the ornate ensemble. His hands gracefully swept over her hips and legs, all seared and sloughed off of her like a snake's second skin. She was completely bare before the god. She shivered from the feeling even though she could feel his body heat within the space between them.

She looked down, her face cherry red, the remnants of her carefully chosen attire in a pile of cinders on her wooden floor. She figured embarrassment mattered little to Ignis, as human social custom was not exactly in his aptitude. He probably wasn't even aware of the concept of shame outside of a nebulous definition. With that thought in mind, she didn't bother to cover herself despite her reservations.

His eyes made a cursory scan of her body and she wondered anxiously what that meant to him. The exclusivity of her nudity did not last, as he made one sweeping motion, his robe faded. Without a second's hesitation, Ignis pulled her to him, her body now being held against the infallible physique of the deity.

She felt as weak as a kitten next to him. The fierce strength emanating from him was palpable. Heat radiated from his body, prompting hers to perspire upon contact. It felt good, better than that. His muscular arms, well-sculpted chest, and... Other things. She felt the strong push of his erection against her stomach. God but it felt large. _Was it like that before he removed his robe? He can probably turn it on at will, anyway, better not to question how that works for a deity. _

Any other thoughts she would have had to determine the logistics were melted away with the fluid caresses of his discerning hands. His hands were silky, yet firm, and skillfully aware of where to touch her and when. He cupped, stroked, and rubbed her in every way that made any remaining modesty Hikari may have melt. Her legs wrapped around his waist instinctively.

"Ignis." the word nearly cracked as it escaped her throat.

"Hikari," he acknowledged calmly, his hands sweeping over her narrow waist and grasping her buttocks.

"Ignis..." she repeated the name lustfully, forgetting why she called it.

"It is my name," he said with a whisper of amusement. With that, he lifted her breast to his mouth and captured one of her taut, rosy nipples. Her body was all fever, and she let out a choked sob as his tongue swirled around the peak like a practiced adept. Her fingers grasped at his shoulders, the nails digging in slightly from tension.

She found the words she had lost at last: "Kiss me," she said breathlessly.

"Kiss," he spoke, lifting his head up. The word sounded almost like a question as he said it. Hikari figured he would pick up that particular art with ease even though he seemed unfamiliar with it. His fiery eyes glowed into hers. The general disinterest now filled with something she couldn't quite detect. She initiated, softly holding the back of his head, her hand loving the feel of his luxurious hair, and pulled his face to her own. His lips were parted as she brought her mouth against his, and she used that to push her tongue into his mouth. His velvet lips soon covered hers, and his talented tongue matched her movements, expertly twirling around her own. A low growl emitted from his throat_. _

"Mmm," was all she could muster, Hikari's mind was a haze in his fire. His hand grabbed the small of her back, pushing her flush against him, his desire pressing hard into her. He broke their contact to mark kisses down her neck. Her fingers were tangled in his long, aureate locks. His hands never wavered in their deft assault on her body. He seemed to touch her everywhere at once.

His hands felt hot on her slicked skin. He noted a trickle of sweat between her breasts and quickly licked it away. She felt drained and energized in the same moment, with a swift movement her turned and placed her on the bed, sitting atop her. His gilded hair billowed around him, seemingly alive. Small flickers of flame swathed his form. His eyes seemed brighter than they had before, gleaming passionately down at her, she almost felt like a celestial being herself.

One hand threaded through her short hair. "You are beguiling in your way," he said, seemingly deep in thought. "Your interest in me may have been short-sighted, but..." he trailed off. He inched forward, her legs parting without any intervention of his, or did he move them, she wondered. It didn't matter, she was practically sizzling with anticipation. "I'm going to become a part of you, Hikari, are you prepared?"

"Y-yes," Her voice trembled slightly from her thirst for him. In that moment he was her god and lover, and she knew no one else nor cared to. In a thread of time his head was against her slit, pressing slightly. She gasped as the length pressed against her, rubbing in an agonizingly slow motion, the friction opened her lips slightly, and her wetness slid against his cock as he moved. Her legs spread wider, inviting him. His mouth was creating a searing trail around her face and neck, occasionally nipping her lips.

The tip of his head sunk inside of her and he kissed her fully, his mouth mastering hers, he lapped at her tongue and she thought she would die from the pleasure. She was nearly gasping for air. The teasing head sliding slightly in and out, never venturing deeper, coaxing her to thrust upwards in an effort to take in more. The tantalizing movement continued for what seemed like forever to Hikari until she was sobbing against his mouth in urgency.

More of him pressed inward, slowly, slowly he eased all of himself into her, though Hikari was so slick it would have been easy to go in completely immediately, despite his girth. Embedded to the hilt, he settled against her and licked her lips, she parted them. He licked again, and she repeated his motion in kind. They lapped at each other as he rode her in slow, gliding strokes.

He grabbed her lip between his white teeth and sucked, pulling out almost completely, which left Hikari groaning and feeling empty, he thrust forward with divine speed, deep and grinding in a rhythmic motion against her. "Ignis!" She cried.

"I know," he said in a murmur. Hikari could not hold back any longer, as her body rocked back and forth with him, she came in waves, the shock of each tremor growing, and he pressed deeper into her still as she shook and clung to him. She felt him palpitate within her, a low hum resonating from him as her contractions continued. His thrusts became more feral, the strokes quickened in pace, and he groaned into her mouth. She felt him pulse; he wrapped his arms around her.

She thought she heard him say something. The language didn't seem to be her own. Ignis pulled up, carrying her with him, so he was still inside of her as he sat on her bed. He almost had to hold her up, her own body felt boneless as she regained some sense. His eyes captured hers, flickers of light passing through them. "Hikari," he started, "I have lived beyond what you know as years, and I have seen the passing of man, but I have never known what it was to be a part of someone else. You have given that to me." It wasn't a thank you, but she guessed it was the best he could do. _You could have elicited it from anyone with the way you look. _She didn't want to voice that thought out loud, knowing his ego was large enough.

She provided a loving smile in his direction. Though it was not in his nature to smile, his features softened at her expression, and he raised a hand to meet her cheek very briefly. Then he clasped her hips and pushed her down on him, she was still full, his member erect and unyielding. "With that said, Hikari, I want to watch you move above me." He extended a finger to rub across her bottom lip, tugging it as he did so. He lay back in a grand posture of hedonism, his arms crossing beneath his head. "Again?" she stated incredulously, not sure if she could muster the strength. "Again and again, until the sun peaks over the horizon," he answered.


	3. Felicity

Hikari awoke in her bed feeling cozy. She had slept in, and for the first time that felt right. Over the course of the night, Ignis had made love to her as he said he would: Over and over he took her to new heights of pleasure. She blushed to think of the things he did to her, and smiled _because_ of the things he did to her. She knew he would not be there in the morning when she woke up, for when he left, he told her that his purpose and sense of being was at his summit. Despite this, she did not feel as though she was waking alone. She had misjudged the bounds of their relationship, but he had supplied instruction to cushion her fear.

"I am always here, do not feel reserve in visiting me Hikari, I will always make time for you." With that succinct line, he had alleviated the issue, and she had smiled sleepily as he held her until she had nodded off.

Now as her hand skimmed over her bed, she noticed a gossamer material unlike her quilt. She sat up in a rush. _My dress... How?_ The bridal gown lay against the bed, gloves and all. A tear formed in one eye, she blinked it away quickly. He may have not been the most compliant or sweet of suitors, but Ignis had shown her that he cared in any way he could. Hikari would always remember that.

* * *

Please R&R if you enjoyed it! Comments are helpful to me improving the work; I do take critique seriously.

**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Rights to Natsume or the Harvest Moon Property.


End file.
